Stay
by weirdcoolsweet
Summary: "It's a whisper into the lightly illuminated room." Jori Story; a little bit of angst. a lot of smut. fluffy(?) ending. Rating: M- for le sexy times.


**Heyyo...Not my first angst-y story. If you check my profile I wrote a PezBerry angst. I think I need to read some more happy times 'cause I have another story in mind. Angst-y as well. God, I need to watch some happy dippy cartoons...**

 **But this one isn't as totally angst.** **Smutty though.**

 **Jori Story; a little bit of angst. a lot of smut. fluffy ending (if you could call it that).** **Rating: M- for sex scene.**

 **Story is in Tori's point of view.**

* * *

"Hey Vega!" I turn to see Jade walking up to me. "We'll work at your place for Sikowitz' project," she says.

"Yeah, sure. How about 7?"

"I'll be there." And with that she leaves and as she does, I can't help but look at her figure until it disappears down the hall. I sigh and get back to my locker as I grab the books for Art History.

Later that night Jade and I were working in my room, working on our script for Sikowitz' project, I was on my bed while Jade sat on my chair near my study desk. Sikowitz gave us freedom to choose what kind of play we want and Jade, with no surprise wanted it to be horror; the story is about a girl who gets killed because of her curiosity and guess who gets killed? Me! I get to have fun with the fake blood she's ordered from Cat's brother, that's what she told me. Hopefully it's fake blood.

"Let's stop for a while, we've been working for almost two hours," she says and puts the notebook on my desk and walks over to me. I look at her through my glasses. She sat on the bed just beside my legs; I don't move. She takes the notebook and pen from my hands and sets them on the bedside table. She slowly crawls over to me, her legs on either side of my legs..  
"Have I ever told you how hot you look in those glasses?" she doesn't give me the time to answer as she crashes our lips together. She prods my lips for entrance and I let her. Our tongues play, trying to dominate each other, not long 'til she wins though and I'm moaning into her mouth that tastes like minty fresh.

We part and she removes my glasses and gently puts them on the bedside table on top of my notebook. She goes back to kissing me, this time her hands lift up my shirt and she slides her hands on the sides of my body, her warm hands sending little tingles. She breaks the kiss to lift off my shirt and play with my breasts.

This has been happening for quite some time now; the first time, we were drunk at Andre's party; he threw the party simply to congratulate all of us HA students who finally reached fourth year. I had my first alcohol then. I was drunk. She was drunk. We're only teens.

I'm brought back to the present when she starts to unbutton my shorts. I help her by lifting my legs up so she could remove it. She presses her palm against my wet and hot core, I gasp at the sensation. I notice then that she's wearing too much clothes, so I remove her black shirt with some band I don't know, I cup her full breasts and suck on the skin that isn't covered. I reach behind her to remove the black lacy bra, I throw it somewhere, then suck on her nipples like a greedy little baby. I see her head thrown back and she threads her hands through my hair as I suck on the other nipple.

She tugs on my hair and I lift my head as she kisses me; I fumble with the button of her jeans and she chuckles as she helps me with them, she kicks it down the floor. She lays me at the center and I moan as our nipples brush against each other. She kisses the side of my jaw then down my neck where she bites and suckles like a vampire. And maybe she is with the way she always marks me. Her hand makes circling motions on my hipbone, moving a bit down then to my leg and I groan in frustration, she's so close to where I want her to touch me. She moves away from my neck and I whimper pitifully. She sits up and tugs on my red panties, she kisses me on my legs and her mouth is just a breathe away from my core.

"Jade." I call out to her and she swipes her tongue, just lightly but enough to make me gasp at the sudden wet touch of the muscle. She does it again, this time firmer and she ends with a flick to my sensitive nub. She continues to lick on my folds and I moan loudly as she sucks on my clit. My hand finds her head and I grasp unto her black locks of hair, while the other holds on tight to the headboard.

I'm bucking my hips against her face now as she dips her tongue a far as it would go and she presses against that g-spot and she holds me down with one hand as the other starts to play with my clit. I'm moaning even loader now, just screaming incoherent words. And I'm thankful my parents took Trina to that stupid audition. With some more vigorous attacks from her tongue I come undone.

While I regain my breathe, she comes up and her mouth and chin is glistening with my cum. I start to lick them off her face and finally on her lips. I turn her on her back so I can straddle her, I ground hard unto her and she moans as I brush against her clit. I keep grounding on her as I play with her breasts, pinching and tweaking her dark nipples that contrast against her white supple breasts.

I stop my grounding and lower my body in between her long white legs. I torture her as I just keep playing with her legs, 'accidentally' brushing against her core every now and then. I kiss and suck on her neck, on her shoulder near her breasts, and I finally let in. She never begs. Maybe one day I'll get her to, but it isn't today. So I enter her with two fingers and she moans aloud. I thrust into her, sucking one of her nipples to add to the sensation. My thrusting faltered for a bit when she entered me with the same amount of fingers. I look into her eyes and they're dark as her hair, I kiss her and she quickly tangles her tongue with mine. She adds in another finger and I do the same, as I keep thrusting in and out of her in a quick pace, I could feel her walls start to tighten.

"Make me cum, Jade." I say and she starts to play with my clit and I could feel it building in me again that almost torturing heat. I quicken my pace and play with her neglected nub as well and she cums on my fingers but her own don't stop and I'm tumbling down with her into ecstasy.

I lay on top of her as we try to regain our breathing. When we finally do she starts moving and I try to keep her down locking her legs with mine and cling to the bed sheets. But she's stronger than me. And she pushes me off her. Gently.

I could feel the tears building behind my eyes; I turn my back to her as she gets off the bed. I hear the same rustling of the clothes as she prepares to leave. Like all those other wondrous nights. And somewhere along those nights, I fell in love with her. The last time I told her she left me high and dry. A week later she came back and I knew better not to say anything. But I can't take it anymore and so I speak.

"Please, stay." It's a whisper, a request to the lightly illuminated room. Everything seemed quiet and the rustlings of clothes continue. I cry quietly into my pillow. Then a dip in the bed. A body close to me. Arms encircling my small frame.

"Okay." It's a whisper, a promise to the lightly illuminated room.

* * *

 **Review. Curse if you want.**


End file.
